Higher
by RaynexNeo
Summary: A little story that I wrote from listening to a song. Song called: "Come on Get Higher," by Matt Nathanson. Just Cloud talking about his love that he received from Zack every time that they were together. He talks about this love after the death of Zack.


Higher

Hello again! This is another one-shot, in which I hope is better than the last one. I got the idea for this particular one by listening to a song, and EVERY TIME I listened to this song, this story just kept coming into my mind. So, I guess it was just waiting to be born? And you're probably wondering what song was he listening to? Well… I'll let you guess on that. I'm not that mean… I hope? The song is, 'Come on Get Higher' by Matt Nathanson. If you've never heard it, I suggest you listen to it… it's very well written! And I hope this story portrayed this song good? :O So, please read and review!

* * *

I miss the echoes of his voice while we talked about us and our future. I miss the feel of his touch against me. I miss the quietness we had when we would stare at each other, and just know what each other is thinking and never had to say a word; breathing in each other's scent as we learned more about each other.

Our love between us, it was as if we were walking on top of still waters. We could predict each other movements, by the way he smiled, and he would always drown me in his love. He always made me believed and always never let me forget how much he loved me.

When I was sad, mad, angry, or simply frustrated with the world, his kiss, that sweet kiss of his would just melt my troubles away. Our passion burned deeply within us, resonating within our hearts, like an extravagant dance that only we would share. That love pulled me towards him and I would just lose myself in that love.

Only his kiss felt special against mine. I poured everything into him and he gave me so much more than I could ever imagine, as we swayed back and forth underneath the moonlight. He would know just how to bring me down and suffocate me with his love that he held dear for me… and only for me.

I really miss the times where we would lay in the fields next to each other, looking at the night sky, sharing past memories with each other. I always loved to hear him speak, it was like anything that he said to me, and I would fall in love with him all over again.

Every time we walked side by side, he would pull me close to him, and I felt safe and secure in his arms. I could tell what he would do next, he would make me laugh, make me smile, look into my eyes and say those three passionate words that would fall from his lips. He would always tell me that he believed in me… believed in us. And he would always make sure that I would never forget that I was his and he was mine.

Our love would take great heights every day; every second we had with each other, I would never forget it… never. The first time we met, he told me, that when he first laid eyes upon me, that he had fallen head over heels for me. The love we made to each other, it was perfect. Nothing… no words that I can say could even describe it. The feel of our bodies against each other, it sent shivers down our spines. Just holding him close to me, I never wanted to let him go.

I always felt his heart pulling me, pulling me closer to him every day. Each day was a fresh start on our love. Each kiss had a different spark that ignited our love for each other, it was like we had put one another under a spell, but we had our ways to break it. When we would fight, I always believed that angels and demons would fight too. But when we came back to each other, we would hang onto each other, never letting go, wanting to lose ourselves to one another.

Our love was like a song, only we knew the lyrics and the rhythm. Nothing was wrong, everything was just right, because our loved worked and he made sure of that.

"Zack, I know you can hear me. I'm always thinking of you. I… loved the memories that we shared and the memories that we made. Zack, wherever you may be, I will always love you, and I will never let you go." I said as I left the place where the sword was planted in the ground on that cliff.

As I was walking back, back to wherever it was I was going, the wind that blew past me, I could feel him. And I could feel him placing that kiss on my cheek, and I whispered into that wind, a beautiful sweet, 'I love you.'

* * *

A/N: So, how was it? Good, bad, ok? Leave a review, telling me nicely, how you liked it! I would like to thank you for reading this, and also thanks to the song, without that song, I would have never written this. So, special thanks, to Matt Nathanson's song, 'Come on Get Higher.' And yes, I am working on chapter10 of my other fanfiction, 'Behind Closed Walls of My Heart.' Just be patient with me… I promise it will be up! Also, I want to know, if anyone would like to draw a picture of this story or a picture for, 'Behind Closed Walls of My Heart,' like your favorite scene from that one. I would really love to see some beautiful artwork, hope I'm not asking much, but I would love to see some! Well… until next time! Sayonara! *Rayne*


End file.
